The Destruction of Time
by The Worst Writer21
Summary: Nathan Adams is at it again. Traveling through time, he must team up with Natsume and Shin in order to save the world and save time itself from being destroyed by an unknown force. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND STORY, AND IT'S ORIGINAL WOW.**

**YEAH, IT'S A YO-KAI WATCH STORY, COOL. JUST IMAGINE YO-KAI WATCH 4, BUT ADAPTED TO ANIME, AND THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE BEST THING YOU EVER READ, OR THE WORST (PROBABLY THE WORST). ANYWAY, LET US START OUR STORY.**

Yo-kai Watch: The Destruction of Time

Springdale (Present Day):

Nathan Adams walked triumphantly to school, a smile on his face while he hummed a song. "My, you seem in a happy mood today" Whisper, Nate's yo-kai Butler, said. "Yeah, something happening at school" Jibanyan, a yo-kai that lives with Nate, asked. Nate gave a nod, before turning to the two yo-kai. "I get to go to the museum" Nate said, with a smile on his face. "That's it" Whisper asked, "No it's not it, I get to go to the museum on a field trip, and we'll be in groups of two, and guess who my partner is" Nate asked, giddy as a school girl.

"Uh… Katie"

"YES" Nate yelled as loud as he could, so loud that almost all of Japan heard him. "So, what's your plan to make Katie fall in love with you this time" Jibanyan asked, "Well, I was on the computer all night looking at everything that I need to know, that way, I can prove Katie with my smartness" Nate said.

"Why didn't you call Poofessor?"

"I don't really like that guy sometimes, plus, he'll probably mess up somehow, speaking of which"

Nate glared at the two yo-kai, before taking out a paper fan. "You two are lucky that I'm bringing you along, because if you mess up my chance with Katie this time, I will make you regret you ever met me" Nate growled, the two yo-kai, having drops of sweat roll down the back of their heads, gave a nod.

"Who are you talking to" a voice asked, Nate whirled around and found Katie, and gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, I was… just thinking out loud" Nate scratched the back of his head; Katie could tell that the boy was lying, but decided not to press any further. "So, you excited to go to the museum" the ponytailed girl asked, getting a nod from her friend. The two kids began to walk to school with the yo-kai not far behind. Although, unknown to everyone, the four were being watched by a shadow, that soon disappeared into a bunch of black smoke.

* * *

The Museum:

After heading to school and a long bus ride, Nate and everyone else had made it to the museum. After getting a lecture about safety and staying close to your buddy from the teacher, the kids went off into the museum to explore, and have fun. The duo of Nate and Katie toured the museum, with Nate giving Katie the rundown of the exhibits, and the two yo-kai that followed messing around (much to Nate's dismay).

Everything was going well for Nate, until he came across some sort of red gemstone that he didn't know of. "So pretty" the brown haired girl stared in amazement, before turning to her friend, "What kind of gemstone is it" Katie asked. Nate thought long and hard while the girl waited for a response. "You don't know, do you" Katie's smile turned into a frown. "I-I-I" Nate stammered as Katie's frown went back to a smile, "It's alright, come on, we have more of the museum to explore" Katie said, walking away. "How did this even get here, the museum website never had anything like this, and I should know that's where I did my research" Nate growled, looking at the gemstone. "Oh, it was probably just brought in from one of those archeological finds, come on, let's not keep Katie waiting" Whisper said, "Yeah, come on Nyate, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we go home and Katie can be your girlfriend" Jibanyan said, though receiving a glare, the yo-kai watch user gave a nod, before turning off to head over towards Katie, before Nate heard someone snap their fingers.

"Huh, what was that" Nate turned around, only to find that the gemstone was gone. "Hey, where did the gemstone go" Nate looked everywhere, but no sign of the gemstone. Just then out of nowhere, a portal appeared, sucking our three heroes into it, and then closing. "Hey Nate, are you still looking at the gemstone, I told y-Nate" Katie looked around for her friend, but found no sign of him. "Huh, I thought he was here, maybe he is somewhere else" Katie said as she left the area in search of her friend.

* * *

Springdale (30 years later):

Natsume Adams walked down the sidewalk as she gave out a long sigh. She looked down at her wrist, the Yo-kai Watch Elda. Why did she have to get wrapped up in this? She always wondered that, why her? Well, she had to thank the watch, she did get to meet some great friends and get closer to some of her old friends.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard yelling of some sorts. "We came here through a portal, just admit it, this is a…" she couldn't hear the rest of it until she moved closer to the voice. The voice came from a boy who seemed very familiar to her. He wore a red jacked and under the red jacket was a blue shirt. He wore white pants and brown boots, along with a watch attached to his wrist. The boy was also talking to nothing.

"Is that boy talking to himself… unless" Natsume brought out the yo-kai watch and shined the light, revealing two figures, one of them being a plain ghost with black between his eyes and purple lips while the other one was… Jibanyan? "That… can't be" she muttered to herself, this Jibanyan looked different from hers.

"Huh, I guess your right for once Whisper, there is no yo-kai here" the boy said, shocking Natsume, that white ghost was Whisper, what happened to the suit and purple hair. "Well, if there's nyo yo-kai, then what happened" 'Jibanyan' asked. "That is an excellent question Nate… I have no idea" Whisper sweat dropped.

Natsume gasped, Nate was her father's name, this could be a coincidence, but she had to ask. "Um, excuse me" she yelled, the boy looked over and found the girl, and then realized she had been listening in on her conversation. "Um… h-hi" Nate greeted; having a sweat drop roll down his head, she just heard everything, and probably thinks he's just some crazy weirdo. "I need to ask you something real quick" Natsume said, feeling a little awkward that she was talking to her 'father'. "Is that a yo-kai watch" the black haired girl asked.

"You know about the yo-kai watch" Nate asked, Natsume nodded and showed off the Yo-kai Watch Elda. "That doesn't look like any yo-kai watch I've ever seen" Whisper said, "Well what would you know, Mr. Butler" Nate glared, causing Whisper to sweat drop. "You're a butler" Natsume asked, "Really; he just looks up everything on his yo-kai pad" Jibanyan told her. "That's not true; I only use the yo-kai pad to make sure I'm right, I know everything about yo-kai" Whisper defended, Nate gave a sweat drop. "Oh, there is one more question to ask you… what's your name" the black haired girl asked.

"My name, it's Nathan Adams"

"I knew it, you must be… my father" Natsume said, Nate nodded, before processing what she said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Springdale (30 years before):

Hailey Anne Thomas let out a groan of dismay as she leaned back in her chair. "Why can't people come in and let us solve their problems" she let out a groan. "Well, maybe people don't have problems that we need to fix, you ever thought of that" USApyon, her yo-kai friend and detective. "No, and they should have problems that we need to fix, this is so boring" Hailey groaned again, resting her head onto the table.

"You do realize that problems don't just come knocking, these things take time, just give it a little longer" USApyon said, Hailey let out a groan, before a knock came at the door. "FINALLY, someone, thank goodness" Hailey ran over to the door. "Hi, how can I help you" Hailey greeted. "Hi, is your mom working, I need a detective" a girl asked. Hailey looked to see a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail with a bow, a white jacked with a heart on it, jean shorts, and black socks and shoes.

"I'm the detective, aren't you Katie" Hailey asked, "yeah, how do you know me" Katie asked. "I go to your school, I'm in class 5-1, plus Nate has told me a lot about you" Hailey said, for some reason, Katie started to cry, "Hey, is everything okay" Hailey asked with concern. "Nate went missing, we were at the museum for a field trip and I left, thinking Nate would follow, he wasn't following me and when I went to go back for him he was gone. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him and… and" Katie was about to continue, but Hailey stopped her.

"It's alright, I'll find him for you, okay" Hailey reassured, Katie gave a nod, before thanking her and walking off. "It's kind of weird that Nate would just disappear, maybe this is a yo-kai's doing" Hailey said. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's head to the museum and check it out" USApyon said, and the duo ran off the museum in search of Nate.

* * *

Springdale (30 years later):

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes Nyate, I will stop a truck this time"

Nate, having a sweat drop roll down his head, gave a nod as he saw a truck coming where Jibanyan stood. "You can turn back now if you want" Whisper said, "I have to do this… for Amy, PAWS OF FURY" Jibanyan jumped up into the air and started punching the truck rapidly, he actually seemed to be winning this time. "Oh my, he might actually do it this time" Whisper said, but he jinxed it as Jibanyan's elbow hit the truck, causing it to win, and Jibanyan to fly into the sky, causing Whisper, Nate, and Natsume to sweat drop.

"We might as well summon him back here, he might get lost" Whisper said. Nate nodded as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a medal with Jibanyan holding up a chocolate bar. "That's the yo-kai medals you were telling me about" Natsume asked, Nate nodded, before he took a stance and showed off the Yo-kai Watch Dream. "Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan" Nate flipped the medal into the air, before catching it. "Yo-kai medal, do your thing" Nate grabbed the medal and slid it into the watch.

Natsume did expect a summoning, but she didn't expect the watch to literally burst out a light and pink glowing runes, along with an announcer.

**IT'S A CHARMING TIME… SUSHI ROULETTE**

**GO CHARMING, GO CHARMING, WHAT'S GOING TO COME OUT NEXT, YEAH. GO CHARMING, GO CHARMING, CHARMIIIIIIIIIING…**

**WASABI SUSHI (AWW)… WASABI WITH SUSHI, WASABI WITH SUSHI, WASABI WITH SUSHI… BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME.**

**JIBANYAN (DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHA)**

"First I get hit by a truck then I lose the roulette, what did I do wrong" Jibanyan asked in pain as Nate scratched the back of his head. "What happened there" Natsume asked. "That's the roulette, you see the Yo-kai Watch Dream has a roulette function, you either win… or you lose" Whisper explained.

Natsume gave a nod as Jibanyan got back up. "Let's go again I can do it this time" Jibanyan said running back out into the intersection. "Let's not, it's getting late, we should find a place to stay" Nate said with a sweat drop. "You guys could sleep at the detective agency, there's a bed there" Natsume said. "That could do for now, until we find a way to get back home" Nate said, following the girl to the detective agency. "So, you have a yo-kai watch yourself" Nate asked, Natsume nodded.

"Whisper, do you have any idea of what that yo-kai watch is" Nate asked as Whisper scanned the yo-kai pad frantically, but found no results. "Terribly sorry Nate, but I have no idea what kind of yo-kai watch that is" Whisper replied. "This, it's the Yo-kai Watch Elda, I found it when I got it when I freed my Whisper from the Crank a-kai" Natsume explained. "Your Whisper… is he actually useful" Nate asked. "Are you implying something here Nate, I am very useful to you, you wouldn't have met so many yo-kai friends if I wasn't with you" Whisper said defensively. "Your only useful to Nyate when you look stuff on the yo-kai pad, when you lost that thing, you went into a nervous breakdown" Jibanyan said.

"That never happened it wasn't true" Whisper shook his arm rapidly while he gained a tic mark, Jibanyan and Nate sweat dropped at that remark. "Well, here we are, the Yo-kai Detective agency" Natsume said, opening the door. "I'll be back here tomorrow to check up on you, and you'll get to meet my friends and my brother" Natsume said, Nate nodded and said goodbye, before Natsume left.

After a long walk home and some dinner, Natsume was getting ready for bed. "Hey Whisper" Natsume asked, the purple haired yo-kai came floating in, "Yes, how may I be of service to you" the Whisper of this time asked. "Does the name Nathan Adams ring a bell to you" the braided girl asked.

"Sort of, I remember the name, but that's it" Whisper said, "Why do you ask" the purple haired yo-kai asked. "Well, I met a boy with a yo-kai watch" Natsume couldn't even finish her sentence before Whisper gave a gasp. "As I was saying, the boy was my father, who came from the past, don't know how yet, but he did, and apparently, you were there, except you looked different, you didn't have hair or a suit, and you looked everything up on a 'yo-kai pad' of some sorts" Natsume said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you worked with my father"

"I don't remember that" Whisper said to the girl, who tilted her head to the side. "You don't, I would think you would remember something like that" Natsume said, looking out the window. "I'll talk about it with the others tomorrow, goodnight Whisper"

"Goodnight Natsume."

* * *

The next day:

"Hey Akinori, your grandmother said something about a legendary yo-kai master right" Natsume asked, Akinori nodded. "Well, what would you say if I found this legendary yo-kai master" Natsume said, twiddling with her thumbs as she walked.

"I would say you're crazy because the legendary yo-kai master grew up and can't see yo-kai anymore" Akinori replied, "You guys still on with that supernatural stuff" Keisuke asked, putting both hands behind his head. Ignoring her brother's comment, Natsume walked up to the door to the detective agency. A smile on her face, she said "Well, you won't think I'm crazy when I show you another boy who has a yo-kai watch, Whisper, Jibanyan, prepare to meet an old friend. As for you, Akinori and Touma… prepare to meet the legendary yo-kai master" Natsume said, before opening the door. The group rushed in and found the legendary yo-kai master.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, YOU GUYS LIKED IT, COOL. BUT ANYWAY'S LET'S GET ON TO THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY.**

Yo-kai Watch: The Destruction of Time

Akinori… wasn't expecting this yo-kai master to be some average kid.

The group sweat dropped at the site, the boy, still asleep, drooling all over the bed while the two yo-kai were asleep on the floor. Natsume sweat dropped as the rest of the yo-kai detective agency glanced at her.

"So this is the legendary yo-kai master" Touma said, Natsume scratched the back of her head, "Excuse me for a minute" Natsume said, walking over to Nate with a paper fan. "WAKE UP" she yelled, slamming the paper fan onto his arm. "OW, what was that for" Nate rubbed his arm, "You needed a wakeup call" the girl replied. "Well, you could have just texted me or something, geez" Nate clutched his arm. Akinori walked up to examine Nate, "So, you're the legendary yo-kai master" the boy asked.

"That's still a thing" the brown haired boy asked, "I don't know about this boy, he seems way to average to be some yo-kai master" Touma said, crossing his arms. "Yeah, like I don't hear the word average enough in my life" Nate mumbled quietly. "Well, he does have a yo-kai watch, show them" Natsume said, Nate nodded and showed off the yo-kai watch dream. "How do we know that's it's not just some toy he bought" Touma asked. "Is he always like this" Nate asked, "Most of the time" Natsume replied, causing Touma to sweat drop, and then glare at the two.

"Just summon a yo-kai, they'll believe you then" Natsume said, "Okay, let's see who should I summon" Nate dug into his pocket, and pulled out a medal of a yellow cat, similar to Jibanyan. "Do it and I will hit you harder than she did" Jibanyan growled. "I wasn't planning on it, how about Komasan" Nate asked. "That could work" Jibanyan jumped on the bed and started eating a chocolate bar. Nat took a stance as he prepared to summon. "Come on out my friend, calling Komasan" Nate tossed the medal into the air. "Yo-kai medal, do your thing" Nate slid the medal into the watch.

**IT'S A CHARMING TIME… DREAM ROULETTE**

**GO CHARMING, GO CHARMING, WHAT'S GOING TO COME OUT NEXT, YEAH. GO CHARMING, GO CHARMING, CHARMIIIIIIING… CONGRADULATIONS.**

**KOMASAN (DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN ENCORE, ENCORE)**

"OH MY SWIRLS, Nate, what in tarnation am I doing here" Komasan panicked, "I summoned you using the medal… again" Nate said, before turning his attention over to his future daughter, who was gushing at how cute Komasan is. "I can't believe it, you are the legendary yo-kai master" Akinori said with stars in his eyes. "Yep, that's me alright, and you are" Nate asked. "My name is Akinori Arihoshi, and I want you to come and see my grandmother" Akinori said.

* * *

Springdale (The present):

"Ugh, I can't believe we found no clues on what happened to Nate" Hailey sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, maybe we just aren't looking hard enough" USApyon said, scrolling through the yo-kai pad. "Well, if you would help instead of looking at that tablet of yours, maybe we would get somewhere" Hailey retorted. USApyon didn't like that.

"I'm being more helpful than you right now, your literally giving up" USApyon gained a tic mark, "Well… oh wait, hang on a second" Hailey turned USApyon around a pulled out a black marker. "Note to self: USApyon isn't very helpful" Hailey wrote, USApyon gained more tic marks. "That's it" the yo-kai growled, pressing the two buttons on the bottom of his helmet. A glass dome appeared over the face of the yo-kai and the entire helmet filled up with black smoke, before two red eyes appeared.

**INVADER MODE**

USApyon took out his blaster and started firing in multiple directions. "AH, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're very helpful"

"I'm very helpful with what" a feminine voice asked.

USApyon immediately went out of invader mode and Hailey turned to find Katie, raising an eyebrow at the purple haired girl's behavior. "Sorry, I was just… thinking out loud" Hailey said. "Now she thinks you're crazy" USApyon said, Hailey, ignoring the comment, tried to keep a straight face. The ponytailed girl stared at her for a while, "Just like Nate" she mumbled quietly. Katie looked down at Hailey's watch, and noticed the pattern, it looked like Nate's watch, but it was different.

"Where did you get your watch?"

"My space watch, I got it from the store" Hailey replied with a sweat drop. Katie squinted at the purple haired girl, "Really, it's funny, because Nate has the exact same pattern as yours" Katie squinted. "Ha ha, really now, that is kind of funny" Hailey felt some sweat rolling down the back of her head. "Yeah, and he said that his watch was a family heirloom as well" Katie said, giving off a glare at Hailey.

USApyon gave a worried look as he looked between the two girls, before taking out his blaster and setting it to inspirit, and then shooting a shot at Katie, causing her to freeze up.

"Okay, well, talk to you later" Katie gave out a reassuring smile and walked off. "You're welcome" USApyon nodded. "What did you do to her" Hailey asked, "I just inspirited her and made her walk home, by the time that happens, she'll be unspirited" USApyon said. "Well, I guess back to work then" Hailey walked off towards the museum in hopes of finding the other yo-kai watch user.

* * *

Springdale (Future):

"Okay so let me get this straight, you've been around for over thirty years, correct"

"Yes, that is correct"

"And you never thought to help out with any yo-kai problems" Jibanyan asked, only to get a stick to the head. Akinori's grandmother gave out a growl. "I'll have you know, cat, we only meddle with certain yo-kai affairs, like the onimaru" the old women said, half yelling.

"Oh yeah, because the Wicked or a giant floating whale in the sky that shifts worlds isn't threatening" Jibanyan added lazily. The Arihoshi Grandmother glared at the nekomata from 2015. "Excuse Jibanyan here, he hasn't had his nap yet" Whisper apologized, Jibanyan glared at the self-proclaimed yo-kai butler. "So let me get something straight here, you guys don't remember being with me at all" Nate asked the future Whisper and Jibanyan, who both shook their heads no.

"You don't remember the times where you had to look up your yo-kai pad for every yo-kai" this received a no from a future Whisper. "And you don't remember the million times I summoned you" this received a no from the future Jibanyan.

"We don't remember you, to be honest, I would remember someone as average as you" the future Jibanyan said, causing Nate to grumble at the word average. "You're telling me that this kid is our father" Keisuke asked her sister, Natsume nodded, before looking at the average boy. "Yeah right, first you say that all this yo-kai stuff is real, now you're telling me that an eleven year old kid is our father" Keisuke laughed while trying to keep a straight face.

"I think he's in a state of denial" Komasan piped up.

"Yeah, I figured that out" Natsume scratched her head. "I'M NOT IN DENIAL" Keisuke shouted at the two. "Look, this is fun and all, but we really need to get back to our time period" Nate said. "Why nyot just summon Hovernyan" Jibanyan suggested. "Why him" the ghost butler from the past asked. "He had the rewind stone that brought us to the past back when we needed to defeat the wicked, maybe he has a spare one of those things lying around" Jibanyan replied.

"That… isn't a bad idea" Nate said, digging through his pocket and brought out the medal that belonged to the yo-kai. "Come on out my friend, calling Hovernyan" Nate flipped the Z medal into the air, before he caught it. "Yo-kai Medal, do your thing" Nate slid the medal into the watch.

**IT'S A BRAVE TIME… TEMPURA ROULETTE.**

**THE BRAVERY, THE SUPER BRAVE, WHAT IS GOING TO COME OUT NEXT. THEY ARE SUPER BRAVE.**

**PREMIUM SHRIMP.**

**HOVERNYAN (DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ENCORE ENCORE)**

"Hello my friend, what can I help you with today" the floating yo-kai asked. "Hovernyan, we need you to use the rewind stone" Nate said, causing Hovernyan to get a very small sweat drop to roll down the back of his head. "Of course… just a teensy weensy little problem" Hovernyan said.

"And what's that"

"I don't have one"

The entire group face faulted. "Wait, if you don't have the rewind stone… WE'LL BE STUCK HERE IN THE FUTURE FOREVER" Nate cried, before curling up into a ball in the corner. "OH MY SWIRLS, NAATE, I'M IN THE FUTURE, what happens in the future" Komasan asked. "You become an actual dog" Natsume said. "Komasan is a dog" the yo-kai watch user of the past blinked, "Well, he is one of those guardian dog things" Whisper replied.

"But all he does is get scared and eat ice cream"

"Fair enough"

"Well, there is one way to get back to the past" Hovernyan said, everyone present turned to him. "Nate, have you heard of Atlamillia gemstones" the floating yo-kai asked, Nate thought long and hard, before turning to the future Whisper.

"You're looking at him for answers" Whisper gasped, the future Whisper shrugged, and then he looked at his Whisper, who frantically searched the yo-kai pad. "Let's see… no, no, Oh win a free trip to Hawaii… maybe later, AHA" Whisper found the page.

"The yo-kai wiki says here that the Atlamillia gemstones are gemstones that correlate with different time periods, red meaning present, green meaning past, and blue meaning future. They were also used to seal an evil force away in time so that it couldn't take over the human world" Whisper explained. "Yes, that is correct, if we could find the blue Atlamillia, maybe we could use its power to send you home" Hovernyan said.

"I believe I heard something about a blue gemstone being deep underground somewhere in town" Akinori's grandmother said. "But you guys better be quick, you have no idea what can happen if this boy stays in the future to long."

* * *

Springdale (Present):

Katie blinked as she found herself back at her house. "What the, how did I get here" the girl questioned, she was in front of the Hailey, asking her about her watch, then a blank from there. "There is something going on here" Katie clutched her head; she began to walk out before she came across some middle aged man with some sort of watch flashlight. "Wait, that watch, it's like Nate's as well, and didn't he already have a model like that" Katie asked, remembering that Nate already had a watch model. "Um, excuse me" the ponytailed girl asked.

"Oh, hello there kid, the name's Jerry, nice to meet you" Jerry extended his hand, "Oh, hi… where did you get your watch" Katie asked, "Oh, this, it's my That's not it watch" Jerry explained. "That's not it watch" Katie asked, the middle aged man nodded before taking out a coin that resembled a casino chip and stuck it into the watch. "That's not it" the watch said, as Jerry did a small little dance.

"That's cool… I guess" the ponytailed girl said, walking away backwards.

Although, during the encounter with Jerry, she swore she heard a guitar and someone saying meow multiple times. "I need to go for a walk" the girl sighed, walking away from the middle aged man.

* * *

Springdale (Future):

Nate let out a sigh as he walked down the sidewalk, "So, where do we even start looking for this Atlamillia thing" Nate asked as he walked down the sidewalk, placing his hands behind his head. "Well… how about the park" Natsume said, "Why there" Jibanyan asked. "It was the first place I could think of" Natsume said.

The group soon found themselves at the park and began to dig, and found nothing. "How long have we been digging" the 'average' boy asked, planting the shovel into the ground. The yo-kai watch Animas user looked at his phone. "Twenty minutes" he said, Nate face faulted onto the ground at the response. Before looking out of the whole, only to find the yo-kai having drinks and sun bathing. "Hey, you guys could help, you know" Nate had a tic mark on his head. "I don't knyow, Nyate, I'm kind of good up here" Jibanyan added lazily, pulling out a bag of chips, the yo-kai watch boy gained another tic mark.

"Nate's right, you guys need to help out" Natsume gave the yo-kai a glare, "Yeah, well what are you going to do" the future Jibanyan laughed as he pulled out a chocolate bar. Growling, Natsume pulled out an ark. "Yo-kai Watch… Summon" Natsume slid the ark into the watch.

**SHADOW**

"Come on out my friend, Micchy" Natsume hovered the ark over the light that the watch started to emit. Raising her arm above her head, her shadow grew. Two eyes appeared out of her shadow, as the shadow became light, and a huge beast with one eye and two mouths came coming out.

"NYAAAA, Okay, I'll dig, don't kill me again" Jibanyan jumped into the hole and started digging. Micchy turned back into his light side form. "What was that" Nate blinked, "That's how we summon yo-kai here, welcome to the world of shadowside" Natsume smiled at her father. Micchy glanced at Nate and gave a glare. "Who are you" he asked with a menacing voice, Nate didn't get to answer as Jibanyan placed the shovel into something hard. "Hey, I found something" the cat yo-kai of the past said. Everyone looked over to find the blue gemstone, deep into the ground.

"Finally, now we can go home" Nate said, looking over the gemstone, and then to his new friends, and then cocking his head to the side. "Natsume, why are you see through" Nate questioned, Natsume cocked her head to the side, "It's true, I can literally see through you" Akinori said, Natsume cocked her head to the side. The future Jibanyan held up a mirror, "AH, how come I'm see through" she yelled in shock. "HEY, your brother is see through as well" Nate said, pointing to the boy.

"We better head over to my Grandma, she has to know" Akinori said, as the humans and the yo-kai head off towards the house of the grandmother.

* * *

Springdale (Present):

"Okay, I give up, Nate's gone, he's probably dead" Hailey planted her head onto a table at a restaurant. "Don't say that, he has to be around here somewhere, get your butt off that gosh darn booth" USApyon yelled, Hailey didn't pay attention as she turned her head. "How are we going to break the news to Katie" the yo-kai watch user asked. "We're not going to break any news, we are going to keep looking, Nate is our friend and it is our duty to help him and save him wherever he is" USApyon told the girl.

"THERE YOU ARE" Hailey jumped up into the air, and looked to see Katie, a tic mark on her head. "You're not backing out of this one, I just saw someone named Jerry have the same watch as Nate's as well, and he called it the That's not it watch, one more time, where did you get your watch" Katie growled, Hailey had a sweat drop roll down her head. "Well… it's a long story, you don't want to hear, I'll tell you later" Hailey got off her seat and started to speed walk away. "NO, come back here" the ponytailed girl followed the yo-kai watch user out the door.

"Hey, where did you go" Katie asked, the purple haired girl was nowhere in sight. "I can't believe I let her get away, she has to be hiding something if she just ran away like that" Katie growled, and walked off back to her house.

Hailey poked her head out of a garbage can. "I can't believe you hid in there, you could have just ran away" USApyon said, Hailey ignored the comment and got out of the garbage can and dusted herself off. "She's really persistent; you think she may try to find out about the yo-kai watch" Hailey asked. "Let's just hope not, come on, we better get home before she comes back" USApyon ran off, with the yo-kai watch user not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE WE START OUR CHAPTER, I KIND OF WANT TO ADRESS ONE THING, IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME QUESTIONS, PLEASE PM ME. NOW, LET US BEGIN OUR NEXT CHAPTER.**

Yo-kai Watch: The Destruction of Time

Springdale (Future):

"This is not good, not good at all" Mitsue let out a sigh as she scanned over the two see through kids. "What's wrong with them" Touma asked, "They are disappearing, any minute now they could just vanish, never to exist" the grandmother said sadly, shocking everyone present. "Disappear, but why is that happening" Nate asked, "It's probably because we're here in the future when we're supposed to be in our time period, maybe we will miss some sort of event that will cause them not to exist" Whisper explained.

"You know all of that because?"

"It's from every time travel movie ever made" Whisper replied to the boy's question, "I'm afraid he is true, if you guys don't get back to your timeline and experience this event, you two will disappear out of existence" Mitsue sighed. "Well, what are we waiting for, come on, let's go" Akinori said, the group followed him to the park, where the gemstone lied deep in the ground. "Alright, Hovernyan, how do we get this thing to work" Touma asked, Hovernyan, floating up to the gemstone, gave it a punch, which seemed to activate it. Everyone sweat dropped, before a portal opened up and sucked our heroes, along with a few other people, secretly hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Springdale (Present):

Hailey slumped over against the wall next to her detective agency. "I give in, this is too much trouble, I'm throwing in the towel" Hailey grabbed a random towel and threw it up into the air, which landed on the space yo-kai's head. "You can't just quit, we have to find Nate, he is around here somewhere, we just have to keep looking" USApyon said, before he noticed that their employee, Whapir, was grabbing a towel and throwing it as well.

"YOU TOO, this ain't working out in my favor" the space otter said, before a blue portal opened up. "Huh, what in tarnation is that" USApyon asked, the two detectives and their employee walked up to the portal. "Hey, do you hear that" Hailey said, USApyon listened close, "It sounds like… screaming" USApyon said. Before any of them could react, Nate and the others from the future flew out of the portal, before it closed up. Hovernyan floated next to the detective team while the others landed on their faces.

"Hey, we found Nate, this case is closed" Hailey said with a smile. Nate blinked, "Hailey Anne" he asked, "Howdy there Nate, you've been gone for a two days" USApyon said, "USApyon" Nate asked, "We're back home" Whisper said. "So this is the past" the group of the future marveled, it was the same, but different as well. "Who are your friends" the yo-kai watch U user asked, "Hailey, meet Natsume and Keisuke, my kids, and Touma and Akinori, there from the future" Nate introduced.

"HOLD THE PHONE YOU WENT TO THE FUTURE!?"

"Shh, not so loud" Nate quickly hushed the purple haired girl. "Who's this" Natsume asked, "This is Hailey Anne, and friend of mine who also has a yo-kai watch" Nate said, "Why's the girl disappearing" USApyon asked, "Time travel shenanigans" Nate said, the space otter nodded. "Oh right, I forgot, Hailey, is there any special event that is happening today" the brown haired boy asked, Hailey thought real hard, but shook her head no. "Darn it, well, thanks anyway" Nate started to walk away.

"Wait, gosh darn it, you can't just leave, we got to take you back to Katie, she's been worried sick about you, she's even trying to find out about the yo-kai watch" the space otter half yelled. "Are you guys talking about mom" Natsume said, Nate blinked multiple times. "Wait, are you saying that I marry Katie in the future" the boy asked, the girl from the future nodded.

"YIPPEE" Nate screamed, making everyone sweat drop. "Don't we have more things to worry about, like your kids going to disappear" Jibanyan said, "Oh right, maybe Katie is important to this somehow, we need to split up and find her" Nate said, running off with Hailey, USApyon, his kids, and the two yo-kai partners, while the others stood their blankly.

* * *

With Nate:

"This was really just an excuse to see Katie wasn't it" Jibanyan sweat dropped, "What, n-no… maybe" Nate said, ringing the doorbell to the said girl's house. "Well hey, I'll get full credit for finding you" Hailey said, "Yeah, that's because she can't see me" USApyon sighed.

The door opened as everyone turned their attention towards the girl who answered the door. "Yes, who is… Nate" the ponytailed girl asked, Nate gave a small wave while Hailey just stared. "You're welcome" she said with a grin, causing Nate to glare. "OH NATE, Where did you go, don't go anywhere again" the girl hugged her friend. Nate struggled to find the right words "I… was kidnapped" Nate said.

Hailey sweat dropped, "Yeah, I found him near the river… tied up" Hailey said, "That's your plan" Natsume whispered, before she and Keisuke started to float in the air, a purple aura surrounded them. "What's happening" Jibanyan asked, "There probably disappearing, it was nice knowing you guys while it lasted" Whisper said, Nate and Hailey turned around and found the sight.

"No, you can't disappear, you were the nicest people I ever met, you didn't call me average every five seconds" Nate said, "Why are you talking to the sky" Katie asked, before the two kids appeared out of thin air and dropped to the ground. "WHAT THE" the ponytailed girl blinked, "Your back to normal, hooray" Nate smiled, while the two kids just stared blankly. "You may want to look behind you" USApyon said, Nate turned around and found Katie, who he forgot was there.

"Did they just appear out of thin air" Katie asked, her voice was a mix of shock and confusion. "No, we uh… jumped off your roof" Natsume smiled, "That didn't look like jumping off the roof" Katie didn't buy the lie. "Well…" Natsume was about to answer when she got a phone call. "Hello, what, those things are here as well, we'll be there soon" Natsume hung up, and turned to the girl. "We have to go, it was nice meeting you, see ya later" Natsume ran off, with the others not far behind.

* * *

With Touma:

Touma growled as he looked at the wicked inspirited person with a glare. Hovernyan floated up into the air while the future Jibanyan turned into his Shadowside form. Komasan looked at the inspirited person for one second before running behind a pile of rocks. "We're here" Nate ran up, with the others not far behind, just in time for the wicked inspirited person to transform into a creature with black skin, with tints of red and light blue. "What is that thing" Nate said, "It's a person possessed by the Wicked" the future Whisper replied.

"Didn't I already defeat them, why are they back here?"

Nate didn't get his answer as the Wicked lunged forward for an attack, but Hovernyan stepped in with a punch, which only knocked the wicked yo-kai back a few feet. "We're going to need more help with this" Nate pulled out a medal that belonged to the slippery tribe.

"Come on out my friend, calling Venoct" Nate spun the medal into the air, before catching it, "Yo-kai medal, do your thing" Nate slid the medal into the watch.

**IT'S A SLIPPERY TIME… SHOPPING MALL GAME ROULETTE**

**SLIPPY SLIPPY SLIPPY SLIPPERYYYYY, WHAT'S GOING TO COME OUT NEXT, SLIPPERYYYYYYYYY… HAWAII VACATION**

**VENOCT (DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN)**

"Venoct, we need you to destroy that thing" Nate said, Venoct didn't respond, he just stared, an angry look on his face. "Uhm… Venoct" Nate said, "What do you think he's looking at" Whisper asked, looking in the direction, before he motioned Nate towards the direction. "Oh… I see"

"So, we meet again, Rubeus J" Venoct growled, the future Jibanyan, who was still in his Shadowside form, glanced over. "Who" he asked, "Wait, he's not Rubeus J, it's Jibanyan from the future, in a very scary form actually" Nate said, a sweat drop rolling down his head. "Look closer, you'll see the difference" Jibanyan said, Venoct looked closer, and saw the difference real quickly. "My bad, now, it's this thing… already done" Venoct said as the snakes that were his scarf hissed.

"Octo Snake" he yelled his Soultimate, causing the snakes to attack the wicked inspirited yo-kai and knock it down to the ground, only for it to get back up again, unharmed. "What, that barely did anything to it" Nate said in shock. "Alright my turn" Natsume said, taking out an ark.

"Yo-kai Watch, Summon" she said, inserting the ark into the watch.

**LIGHT**

"Come on out my friend, Komasan" Natsume hovered the ark over the light as her shadow grew once again, before it turned to light and out came Komasan from the future. "You aren't kidding, he's an actual dog now" Nate said with a sweat drop. Natsume placed the ark into the watch and turned it to the left.

**SHADOW**

The future Komasan then turned into a horrific beast with a long tail and what seemed to be blue fiery mane, along with red rings around his body. The future Komasan jumped forward with his teeth turning blue as he chomped down on the wicked yo-kai, causing it to fly back into a wall, defeating it, causing the person to go back to normal.

* * *

With Katie:

Katie… needed a walk. After following Nate and Hailey and their new friends (which seemed very suspicious), she found them talking to a bunch of people who weren't there, and fighting some sort of beast, when she blinked, the beast was gone. Everything she just saw gave her a headache. "Maybe I'm just imagining things, or I just need a vacation" the brown haired girl sighed, not even knowing that she stumbled into an unknown area.

The area was just nothing but grass with a huge tree in the middle. "What is this place" she thought out loud, walking up to the tree. At the base of the tree, she found one of those capsule machines, "Why would one of these by out here" Katie asked, getting closer, as if a force was telling her to get closer. She dug into her pocket and found a coin and stuck it in the slot, and turned the wheel. The capsule machine spat out a white and gray capsule.

_Why did I even do this, it's probably going to be something really stupid… huh_ Katie opened the capsule and found a necklace, but on the inside was a watch that had a design similar to Nate's watch. "…what is this" she asked.

* * *

Back with the others:

"Man, your room is kind of… average" Touma said, Nate had a sweat drop roll down his head. "So, how are we going to get them back to the future if that red whatever it's called is gone" Jibanyan asked, "I don't know, why do you think we met up back here" Nate asked, "Why not summon Robonyan F, he's from the future" Whisper said. "Good idea" Nate took out a dream medal and quickly slid it into the watch.

**IT'S A TOUGH TIME…TEMPURA ROULETTE**

**SUPER TOUGH, TOUGH STUFF, WHAT'S GOING HAPPEN NEXT, BLING BLANG, SUPER TOUGH STUFF…**

**LOSER (AWW)… WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST IT, YOU SURE JUST LOST IT, YOUR SUCH A LOSER.**

**ROBONYAN F (DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHA)**

"Greetings Nathan, how may I be of assistance" the robotic version of Jibanyan asked, "Robonyan, we need you to send these guys back to the future" Nate said, pointing at the future group. "I see, unfortunately, I can't do that" Robonyan said sadly, "WHAT, why not" the brown haired boy asked.

"Unless they want their molecules rearranged and their organs destroyed, in the future, we haven't perfected time travel for humans just yet" Robonyan F said. "Perhaps I could be of assistance" the closet door opened. "Huh, who's this" Keisuke asked.

"Hidabat, he lives in Nate's closet and owns a lot of companies, and even has literally one hundred closets under this house alone" Whisper explained, "It's kind of weird how you wouldn't remember something like that" Natsume said to the two future versions of Whisper and Jibanyan, who just looked at the closet in shock. Hidabat, floating back into the closet, pulled out a green gemstone. "Whoa, you have one of those Atlamillia gemstone things, we could get you home" Nate said. "Where did you find something like this" Hailey asked.

"Well, I did buy this a few days ago, and I was going to give it to you anyway, but now that you really need it, here you go" Hidabat handed the group the gemstone before heading back into the closet. Before any of them could react, the gemstone activated, opening up a green portal that sucked them in.

* * *

With Katie:

Katie sighed as she started walking back home. "I don't get it, is it a necklace, a watch, why can't this thing even tell time" the girl asked, the bigger question is why does it look similar to Nate and Hailey's watches, it was weird all together. She was quickly dragged out of her thoughts when she ran into that Jerry guy again, but then she noticed something, the (necklace?) watch began to glow. "Huh, what the, why is it glowing" she asked, before she noticed a button on the side of the watch, she pressed it and the top of it opened up, and a blue light emitted, shining on a yellow cat on its hind legs with a blue and red belly band, along with a guitar and two tails that seemed to be on blue fire.

"Meow, cat's rolling… meow" the cat seemed to notice the brown haired girl, who was staring in shock at the sight. "You can… see meow" the cat asked, pointing to himself, Katie just stared, before she screamed and fell over in shock. "W-WHAT ARE YOU" the girl asked, making the people walking stare at her as if she was crazy. "OH MEOW GOD, you can see meow" the cat brought out its guitar and began to play while singing a song, causing Katie to sweat drop.

"W-Who are you, what are y-y-you" the ponytailed girl asked, "Oh, I'm a yo-kai from the USA, meow" the cat jumped back and took a pose. "The name's Tomnyan"

**CHARMING TRIBE: TOMNYAN**

"Nice to meowt you" the cat said, Katie… wasn't expecting her day to go this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo-kai Watch: The Destruction of Time

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" the girl announced as she walked in the door, along with the cat yo-kai. "Hey honey, how was your day" Rebecca asked, "It was good" Katie walked into the living room, with the cat yo-kai following her. "Nice place, meow" Tomnyan said, jumping on the couch, and taking out a magazine.

"Did you get a new toy" Rebecca pointed to the watch. "Oh this, it's a yo" she couldn't even finish her sentence before Tomnyan leapt off the couch and began pulling on her hair. "OW, quit it, the hair's an attachment" Katie groaned as she was pulled to her room and the door was slammed shut. Both Forester parent's didn't know what to think. "Oh meow god, you can't just go telling people about the yo-kai watch, they'll never believe you" Tomnyan said.

"Wait, so not even my parents can know about this" the girl asked, rubbing her head. "Nope, they can't know about it, they may think you're crazy or something else, meow" Tomnyan said. "But…" Katie said, staring at her watch. "Anyway, changing the subject, you're from the USA" the girl asked. "Yep, the best country ever, we have the best food in the entire world, and especially a cool desert like… a milk…shake, meow" Tomnyan said. Katie sweat dropped as Tomnyan went onto a spiel about American Food.

Katie, after zoning out, stared at her watch, "Why did I have to get something like this, now I'm wrapped up in something weird" the girl sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get to hang out with a lot of yo-kai, meow" Tomnyan said, Katie looked over at the cat, who took out his guitar and began to play it. Katie gave a smile, "There, see, everything will be fine, and from now on, I will be your yo-kai companion, meow, I better go get my things" Tomnyan said, running out of the room and out the door to the house. Unknown to the two, a mysterious figure was watching them from afar. "I've found her, the princess' he said.

* * *

?:

"WHY IS IT SO COLD" Nate yelled, shivering due to the cold. "Well this is the place we ended up in, so you're going to have to deal with it" Natsume said, also shivering. "I can't believe I traveled through time, this is so cool" Hailey said with stars in her eyes. "I don't think that this is what you should be excited for" USApyon sweat dropped. "Of course you wouldn't be excited about this, your all spacey and stuff like that, you wouldn't even know the first thing about time travel" Hailey said, making the space otter yo-kai gain a tic mark.

"I know more about time travel than you, you only know about it from watching your cartoons" USApyon growled, "Sailor Cuties is not a cartoon my dear USApyon, it is an anime" the purple haired girl said. "SAME THING" USApyon yelled. "Is this thing even a yo-kai, his kind of acts like one of those angry old men" Keisuke said, causing more tic marks to appear.

"That's it"

**INVADER MODE**

USApyon took out his blaster and fired it in multiple directions, forcing everyone to dodge the line of fire. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Keisuke said, dodging multiple lasers. "Why do you get so angry, we were only kidding" Hailey yelled. After a while, USApyon got out of Invader mode and turned off his blaster. "Now, we need to find a way to get back home" USApyon began, "We'll spilt up, us yo-kai will explore one part of this area, and you guys explore the other" the space yo-kai said, leading the group of yo-kai away from the humans.

Nate had led the others through the town, where they came up to a huge mansion. "Wow, I would kill to live in a place like that" Hailey said, looking at the group. "Is your friend always like that" Akinori asked, Nate scratched the back of his head. "Since the day we met, I think, I barely talk to her, she's kind of annoying" Nate said. "How did you two even meet" Natsume asked, "Well, it all started after I was done being a yo-kai for some sort of test by Lord Enma" Nate began.

* * *

_ Flashback:_

_A huge car drifted next to the group of Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Hovernyan, and Komasan. USApyon unbuckled. "Howdy fella's, hope I'm not too late" the space yo-kai jumped out of the race car and leaned against it. "I had this baby tuned up so I can arrive here with style of course" USApyon said, Whisper pulled out his yo-kai pad. "Are you U-S-A pyon" he asked. "That's the name partner" the yo-kai replied._

"_Recent upstart in the yo-kai world" _

"_HEY" USApyon growled, "It says here that you've been living with some sci-fi otaku named Hailey Anne Thomas" Whisper said, before a hand pulled down the yo-kai pad. "Sci-fi otaku is kind of a stretch there" a purple haired girl said. "Now who's this" Nate asked, a little shocked that she can see yo-kai. "That's Hailey Anne" Whisper said. "PHSYCE" Hailey said, and said it multiple times to people around the area. "My name is Hailey Anne, I'm a geek that specializes in anime and everything spacey" Hailey said, before gasping in shock._

"_You wouldn't happen to be the famous legendary yo-kai master Nathan Adams would you" Hailey asked, Nate went into a state of shock, "I'm famous" he asked. "Oh yes, your ability to befriend yo-kai is amazing, but yet you still stay an average kid leading an average life, with nothing remarkable about you. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting someone as mediocre as you, it's an honor" Hailey said._

* * *

Back to reality:

"Yeah, like I said, really annoying" Nate sweat dropped. "Hey, I don't find you annoying legendary yo-kai master" Hailey growled. "Legendary… yo-kai master" a voice said, the group whirled around and found a young boy, staring them down. "AHH, it was just a game, yeah a game" Hailey said, waving her hands frantically. "So… you don't know about yo-kai" the boy asked.

"Who's to say we know" Touma glared, "We do actually, what do you know about yo-kai" Natsume asked. "Well, I have this" the boy held up a watch with a blue rim on the front. "The Yo-kai Watch Elda" Natsume gasped, looking down on her wrist, finding the same watch but without the blue rim.

* * *

Springdale (Present):

"Hey Katie, I'm back" Tomnyan entered the girls room, only to find that she wasn't there. "Meow, Katie" the cat yo-kai looked around, dropping his suitcase and looked around the room. "Katie, where did you go…" the yo-kai looked around the entire house for her, but she wasn't there. Tomnyan then looked out of a window, which seemed to be opened. Jumping out of the window, Tomnyan looked everywhere outside of the house, but he didn't find anything regarding the girl's sudden disappearance.

Suddenly, the cat's ear twitched as he heard muffled shouts coming from the sky, he looked up to see Katie, tied up and gagged, while another person was taking her away. "OH MEOW GOD, she's been kidnapped" the cat yo-kai said. The person turned around and found the cat, who had seemed to notice him, and took off into the sky. "Hey, you get back here right meow" the cat yo-kai jumped over the fence and rushed off after the person.

* * *

?:

Katie made several muffled shouts to the people below her (who didn't seem to hear here, or even notice her at that matter) only to notice that her yo-kai… acquaintance let's say, was following her and the being carrying her. Heading to an abandoned warehouse, the being landed on the ground and walked in, leaving the cat yo-kai outside, confused of where they went.

"Master… I do believe I have found the princess" the being said, dropping the girl onto the ground, the ponytailed girl let out a groan as she looked up and found her kidnapper, it was a boy with black hair and blue eyes, he also looked to be the age of 13. "You really think that this is the princess, Douketsu" the boy asked.

**TOUGH TRIBE: DOUKETSU**

"Yes, I am absolutely sure this time" Douketsu said, the boy looked at the girl, she did look pretty, but not princess material, he dug into his pocket and brought out a small branch, and held it up to Katie, and appeared two flowers. Before the boy could say anything, the door to the warehouse flew open. "I have found you" Tomnyan said, rushing in. "And you are" the boy asked. "The name's Tomnyan and I am here to save my friend Katie" the cat yo-kai said, before realizing something.

"Wait, you can see meow… but you don't have a yo-kai watch" Tomnyan asked, untying the girl, the boy chuckled, revealing his true form. "That's because I _am_ a yo-kai" he said.

**ONI TRIBE: SHUTENDOJI**

Shutendoji glared at the two, "You're not taking the princess away from me" he growled, Tomnyan sweat dropped, "Wait, I think you're thinking of someone else right now, I'm not a princess, I'm just a girl who just got into this yo-kai business" Katie said, Shutendoji blinked, this girl was… interesting to say the least, why would the princess be protecting a yo-kai like this, more importantly, why would she be protecting a yo-kai at all?

Then it hit him… she wasn't the princess, that Ayame girl was, and more importantly, he just revealed his true form to a young girl and her yo-kai companion. Shutendoji blinked once again, an expression of confusion was written on his face, he looked towards Douketsu, who had the same expression, before they could speak, the two felt some force take over them. "You will not meddle with master McKraken's commands" he said.

"Who now" Katie asked, before Shutendoji lifted his hand into the air, and punched the ground where they stood, forcing the two to fall over. "ONE HUNDRED PAWS" the cat yo-kai jumped up into the air and started to rapidly punch the humanoid yo-kai, who scoffed at the attempt and kicked the nekomata through the roof. "Your next kid" the yo-kai growled. Katie let out a gulp as Douketsu held her in place.

* * *

Springdale (Past):

"And that's what happened" Shin said, looking down towards the ground sadly, "Lord Enma's incarnation… you don't think" Hailey said, "It could be" Nate nodded, pulling out a Dream Medal. "Wait, YOU KNOW LORD ENMA" Natsume asked, "Of course we do, it's a funny story actually" Hailey went on to explain the story while Nate prepared to summon.

"Come on out my friend, calling Lord Enma" Nate spun the medal into the air, "Yo-kai medal, do your thing" the boy slid the medal into the yo-kai watch dream.

**IT'S A LORD ENMA… DREAM ROULETTE**

**ENMA, ENMA, WOW, IT'S REALLY HIM ENMA… ENMA ENMA… ENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… CONGRADULATIONS.**

…

**LORD ENMA (DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN ENCORE, ENCORE)**

"Ah, Nathan, what could I do for you today buddy" Lord Enma said. "I-Itsuki" a familiar voice said, the lord of the yo-kai world turned around and found Shin and Tae, both having tears in their eyes. Lord Enma gave a shocked look, before looking back at Nate with a glare. "This better not be a trick" Enma said, floating down to the ground. "Oh it's not Itsuki" Natsume said. "I've see you met some new friends" Lord Enma said, giving off another glare.

* * *

Somewhere else (Past):

"Whisper's, USApyon, who is this yo-kai" Jibanyan asked, Whisper and USApyon brought out their yo-kai pads while the Future Whisper gave a shrug. "Ah, there is nothing here on the yo-kai" Whisper said in shock, "He's right" USApyon backed the ghost butler up. "Hey, you don't have to use whatever you were using just ask, the names Nekomata, nyan" the cat yo-kai said.

**MONONOKE TRIBE: NEKOMATA**

"Doesn't he remind you of someone" Komasan asked, "Like Jibanyan" the Future Whisper, pointing to the past Jibanyan. "What, we are nyothing alike" Jibanyan crossed his arms, while doing so, he dropped a chocobar. "Hey, what's this" Nekomata moved over towards the candy and picked it up. The cat yo-kai opened up the wrapper and sniffed the chocolate, before taking a bite out of it.

"Hey, you just ate my chocolate" Jibanyan growled, "That looks similar enough to me" USApyon said, having a sweat drop roll down his head. "That was nyan-licious" Nekomata said, eating the rest of the chocolate. "Why you…" Jibanyan growled, clenching his fists, and glaring at the cat yo-kai. He soon had an aura of fire surrounding him, causing the black cat yo-kai to sweat drop.

"PAWS OF FURY"

"WHAT DID I DO WORNG" Nekomata was shot into the sky.

* * *

Springdale (Present):

Tomnyan landed straight on the road, leaving a small crater where he was, groaning he pulled himself off the ground and looked where he was… it was in front of Nate's house. "Meow, if I'm in front of his house, I got knocked back pretty far… wait a second" Tomnyan rushed in side, phasing through the doors and heading over to Nate's room. "Tomnyan, what are you doing" Hidabat poked his (her?) head out of the closet. "Meow will be borrowing a few medals for a while" Tomnyan picked a few medals out of the medallion, before rushing out of the house.


End file.
